ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
John Smith
John Smith (ジャン スミス Jon Smisu) is an elderly individual in an alliance with Juanita Rodriguez and Takahashi Ishikawa. Presumably Human, he is known as the Timelord (時主 Jishu), a being with the ability to travel through time and space with ease. Due to this, he has led a long life, and has become a great legend across the whole universe due to numerous achievements at numerous points in space and time. John Smith is noted to be responsible for several events across history, saving lives and ending them alike, and, due to how much he as seen, is able to look at events much more objectively than other beings, and make decisions that others would not be able to make. It is due to this that John Smith is able to sympathise with Juanita's causes and join her, lending his considerable powers to the twisted woman. Appearance As a former native of Mundus Magicus, John Smith is presumably human, and appears as such. He is a tall, middle-aged man who possesses a short dark hair, brown eyes and a thick mustache. He wears a shirt and dark waistcoat with a bow tie, reminiscent of a typical bartender's outfit. Over his face, he wears a dark leather-like strap to cover his right eye and he carries a cane-like object in his hand. Personality History John Smith was born on Mundus Magicus around a century prior to the main storyline. Arrogant in his youth, John took to the study of magic early, and professed an interest in Space-Time Magic. Having a talent for it, he quickly became a proficient mage, and as he matured, he decided to make use of his magic, travelling around Mundus Magicus to help those in need of it. However, he quickly realised the cruelty of the universe was not limited to his own world, and he recalled Mundus Veretis, and the tales of how the humans there had callous disregard for their planet, he decided he wanted to try and make a change. Discovering the Cassiopeia, John stole one, and, within the night, redesigned the device to suit his own needs. Fueled by a drive and his own magical power, John began his own journey through the universe, the past, future, and across the stars, affecting history and the future as he saw fit. This continued exposure to the Vortex effectively rendered him biologically immortal, and his aging itself stopped at around his 60s. Through his experiences, seeing the horrors of alien wars, the fate that awaited even his own planet, John began to see things in a different manner from the rest of the universe, and, finding sympathy with Juanita's goals, joined up with the woman in an effort to help her realise them. Equipment The Cassiopeia (カシオペーア Kasiopeia, pronounced kæsi.ɵˈpiː.ə/ Cássiopéia): A fob watch possessed by John Smith, it is a very powerful magical item created by the denizens of Mundus Magicus. Hailing from the planet, John himself had the opportunity to come across the Cassiopeia, and stole it, perfecting the invention himself. The Cassiopeia is unique, as it breaks what was that to be a standard truth of magic; time travel is impossible. The amount of magic used alongside the Cassiopeia is what determines how far the user can travel, and, at any given time, 24 hours being the limit for a single mage. At first, it was unable to travel through space, but Johhn's own modifications is what made this possible, rending his Cassiopeia a perfected specimen. John is able to overcome the limits of the time distance by merely using the Cassiopeia as a "vessel". In his own words, time travel without some form of assistance is rough, and can be deadly. As such, he uses the Cassiopeia in tandem with his own ability to manipulate time and space, and the Cassiopeia provides protection during his travels through the Vortex. Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Endurance: Enhanced Speed: Enhanced Durability: Ways of Combat Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Though preferring to engage in direct battle, seemingly a pacifist, John has shown time and time again that he is ''completely ''capable of holding his own in hand-to-hand combat. Befitting his brisk personality, John's fighting style is direct and sharp, utilising quick, precise strikes that pack a surprising amount of force. Despite his elderly appearance, John can fight physically without tiring for long periods of time, and he seems to prefer the use of his hands and elbows in combat, but is surprisingly talented with swift kicks as well. Magical Abilities Time Manipulation Space Manipulation Other '''Biological Immortality: Through continued exposure to the Vortex, even with the protection of the Cassiopeia, John has absorbed raw "time energy" into his body, and after absorbing so much, the flames of time rendered his body effectively immortal, rending him unable to die of natural causes, as "time" no longer can affect him. However, he can still die if he is killed. Keen Intellect: Quotes *(To Mintaka and company) "My eyes are different from yours. I can see everything. All that is. All that was. All that could be. And all that should never happen. When you've seen as much of time as I have, you can automatically sense which lives are prominent within the sphere of time, and which are inconsequential. And when they are the latter....it becomes incredibly easy for me to remove them from the equation." Trivia *John is meant be a reference to The Doctor of the famed Doctor Who series, though his methods of time travel, personality, and general past are completely different. Category:Mahou Sensei Negima! Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Mundus Magicus Category:Original Characters